Rough Times
by kzfan
Summary: Laley- Haley James is going through a rough time in her life. She feels herself falling for Lucas. And also her mother has recently gotten a divore and now has a new boyfriend who's already hit Haley once. Will she get help from Lucas? What will she do.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not anything related to One Tree Hill. None of the characters are mine.  
  
Summary  
  
Laley- Haley James is going through a rough time in her life. She feels that she is starting to fall for her best friend Lucas Scott. The thing is she doesn't think he likes her because he's always talking about Peyton. But that's not the only problem with Haley. Her mom is becoming to be a severe alcoholic along with her abusive boyfriend Tony. Will Haley be able to handle everything that is going on her life?  
  
"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi." There was a clasp of thunder. Sixteen year old Haley James sat by the window looking out at the dark sky. "I guess were getting quite a storm tonight." Haley thought to herself looking at the puddles of rain forming on the street. It was 9:07 on a Thursday night. It seemed like a lot of things were happening in her life right now. Haley and Nathan agreed just to be good friends. Even though Haley thought that her heart was in love with Nathan, she knew that there was a big part of it that wasn't. A part of her heart was in love with her best friend. Lucas. It took seeing Lucas being with Peyton, then Brooke to understand her true feelings for him. What could you not love about Lucas Scott? He was good looking; tall, blonde hair a great smile, caring, the list could go on and on. The only problem was that Haley was one hundred percent sure that Lucas didn't see her like that. Haley didn't have the sexy look like Brooke, or the blonde hair like Peyton. She was just plain dull looking Haley James. Haley's love life wasn't just the only thing going on her life. About two years ago Haley's parents Jim and Helen got a divorce. Her father moved to California and Helen stayed in Tree Hill. After Jim moved, Helen began to start drinking. The battle of the divorce drove her to start going out to bars almost every night. Haley worried about her mother a lot when she was out. Haley always seem to be alone because when she would be getting ready to go to school her mother would be sleeping, and when she got home her mother would be at work and later go to the bar. Haley rarely saw her mother. She sometimes didn't consider Helen her mother. She considered her mother Karen, Lucas's mom who was always there. Anyways one night a couple of moths ago Helen came home with a guy named Tony her later became Helen's boyfriend. Haley hated him the moment she put eyes on him. He acted just like her mother. All he did was drink, use their money, there home, everything. But Haley's mother was in love with Tony so she didn't notice these things. Not only was he a drinker he was an abuser. The first time he ever hit Haley was a couple of weeks ago. Tony slapped Haley on the left side of her face leaving a little cut that came from his ring. Tony slapped her because she was five minutes late from torturing and didn't get supper started on time. She convinced Lucas that she just scraped it on a branch and it made her check swell up a little. He seemed to have bought it. Besides she didn't want to have Lucas to be involved with her own problems. He was probably to busy choosing to have Peyton or Brooke as his girlfriend. Haley got up from the window and walked to her bed. "Lucas why can't you just see me as your girl, and secondly help me get out of this house?" Haley thought to herself as she wrapped her blankets around her shoulders shedding a few tears. Just when Haley was about to fall asleep she heard Tony marching up the stairs calling her name.  
  
I hope you guys like this! I promise the other chapeter's will not be as boring. Please review if you like this story so that I know if I should continue or not! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not anything related to One Tree Hill. None of the characters are mine.  
  
"Lucas why can't you just see me as your girl, and secondly help me get out of this house?" Haley thought to herself as she wrapped her blankets around her shoulders shedding a few tears. Just when Haley was about to fall asleep she heard Tony marching up the stairs calling her name.........  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"Haley, where the hell is all the beer?" Tony screamed as he was marching trough the hall to her room. "Oh my god not tonight, and can't take this tonight!" Haley thought to herself. Tony was not at her door banging on it. "Haley, open the god damn door now!" Tony screamed hitting the door. "Haley if you don't open the door now I'll break it down!" Tony slurred obviously drunk as usual. Tony wouldn't stop hitting and kicking the door, usually he would get fed up and go find some beer somewhere else, but tonight was different. Haley was about to reach for the phone to call Lucas but Tony was already in her room. "You little bitch! Locking me out of your room!" Tony raised his voice has he stared to walk closer to Haley who was standing in the corner. He grabbed her lower arm to make her look at him. "I didn't do anything with your beer. You probably drank it all and forgot to get some more." Haley replied trying to hide that she was scared. "Me, I wouldn't forget to buy beer! I think you drank it with that stupid friend of yours you lying bitch." Tony smacked Haley hard. "Aww!" Haley screamed as the hit took her hard on the left side of her jaw. "Shut up you ugly bitch no wonder that Lucas never went out with you!" Tony took of his belt and folded it in half. "He's right I am ugly. Lucas could never like me I'm not Brooke or Peyton. I'll never be able to look like them. The sting of leather hitting her abdomen brought her back to reality." "Stop please, I'm sorry!" Haley cried clutching her stomach. "You're sorry now?" Tony demanded continuing to slap her with his belt. "Yes I'm sorry!" Haley screamed curling up into a ball. Haley guessed that Tony got fed up with her because he left her room and a couple seconds later she heard the bang of a door closing. Haley stay culed up her emotions taking over her. "What did I do to deserve this?" Haley thought out load. Haley put one hand up to her jaw to try to ease the throbbing. Haley removed her hand to see where there was some blood where Tony's ring once again cut her. Haley eased her way up slowly tying to not make the pain in her abdomen worse. Haley walked up into the bathroom to see what damage Tony did to her this time.  
  
Mean while at Lucas's house...........  
  
Lucas was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. "10:30pm great!" Lucas was reflecting to himself about all the things he's done and screwed up. First he like Peyton then started dating Brooke, then cheated on Brooke with Peyton. To make things worse he meets Nikki and then Peyton's mad at him. At Least things weren't as tense as they were a week ago. "Who do I hang around before I joined the team?" Lucas thought to himself. "Haley!" Lucas gave a bit of a smile when he mentioned his best friend's name. It had been two weeks since Haley and Nathan decided to become good friends. Lucas found himself thinking of Haley as more then a friend the past couple of days. "What do I like about Haley?" Lucas asked himself. "She's funny, smart, and easy to get a long with, beautiful." Lucas' last word was very true. He thought that Haley was one of the prettiest girls in the school, even though she would never believe him if he were to say that. "I wonder if Haley would consider going out with me. I know I screwed up with Brooke and Peyton but I know that, this won't happen again. Especially with Haley!" Lucas thought. With the thought of Haley and him together helped him drift off to sleep. 


End file.
